Sway With Me
by My.Sweet.Lenore
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke go out for a night, Sakura runs into a interesting man and asks her to dance. How will she react. What is he planning? slight SasuSaku YourSaku OC


I had a insperation the other day when I was listening to this song Michael Buble sway. Yeah it's a different kind of music but I thought it would be really cool under these conditions in story and where it takes place:D I hope you enjoy the story and comment as much as you like

XxZero KiryuuxX

----------

Chapter 1

Sway with me

The ebony haired body took the pink haired kunoichi into a rather elegant ball room. The room was filled with golds and blacks. The music flowed freely from the center stage.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Its beautiful!" The young woman spoke in glee. Ever since she was little she loved to dance.

The man beside her just nodded once and lead the kunoichi to a table, there was a separate space for dinning and another for dancing and such.

"What would you like, miss?" A voice called to her, she looked up, it was just a waiter.

"Oh, I'll have-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Can we please have your finest bottle of Champagne?" The man never took his eyes off the jade eyed beauty, his lips curved into a smirk.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"You look lovely, Sakura." Sasuke told her a smirk still pulled his lips his fingers now intertwined in front of his face.

Sakura smiled simply, but she didn't think so. She just wore a simply red dress. She didn't look at the fact that it complimented her body in every way. Slits slightly coming up the sides of the dress. It was the same firey red that she wore most of her days but this time it was somehow different. The red brought out the rareness of her lovely pink locks and made her already stunning eyes stand out that much more, and a pair of black heels. All together a rather stunning outfit.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Her voice was distant, if you knew Sakura you would know why. She was looking at the characters on the dance floor, they all looked so beautiful to her.

No one knew completely why Sakura loved to dance so much, maybe it was because her mother used to teach her how to dance and dance with her before she passed away, perhaps it was how lovely she found every part of it, or perhaps it was just in her blood. Her mother loved to and so did she. Well, regardless of the reason she loved it all.

_'Too bad Sasuke-kun doesn't like to dance.'_ She sighed from the realistic and painful truth that she wasn't going to dance tonight. Or any night out with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice her shift in moods, she picked at her food and only took very small sips of her Champagne. Sakura thought how he couldn't notice but choose to ignore it.

Minutes passed, wordlessly. Sasuke would glance at the pink haired girl once and a while but that was about it.

After about a half a hour, Sasuke excused himself from the table to go to the restroom. Sakura nodded with a sweet smile. She sighed, waiting for the ebony haired Uchiha.

"It's like teasing a little kid with candy." Sakura pouted mumbling to herself, slumping down into her chair.

oOo

"Who is that!" a irritating, female voice asked in a jealous tone.

The dark haired man looked up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His crystal blue eyes glued to the subject the woman spoke.

"Haruno, Sakura." A rather cool voice called.

The ebony haired man raised a brow, "Who, Itachi?"

"My younger brother's, Sasuke's girlfriend."

The older Uchiha chuckled, "Interested, Youru?" A new kind of amusement toned his voice.

"Don't be so quick to judge with a quick expression, Itachi." The man smiled.

"I can tell though." Itachi countered prideful.

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" Youru asked, interested now.

"The way you look at her, I can't place the emotion though, after all I'm not an expert in love." The man teased his friend, snickering ever so slightly.

The other man chuckled, "besides the fact that you don't even know how to express love, your completely wrong and I can prove it." Youru stood up with determination in his expression.

"Oh, and how is that?" The Uchiha raised a brow in interest and leaned back in his chair

"You'll see." Youru replied, already walking across the dance floor by the time he replied.

He shifted his hair to the side once again now stepping up to where the jade eyed woman sat. (he has Emo hair, I guess you could call it that.)

_'I'll show him nothing will change after this dance.'_ He smirked in confidence.

oOo

Sakura still starred at the dance floor where she wished she could be and let out a sigh. She jumped in her seat once she heard someone next to her clear there throat.

Sakura looked to see where the noise came from and saw a rather handsome well groomed man standing in front of her. His hair a dark raven black, His black tuxedo complimented his eyes. Making the crystal blue stand out from everything else. His skin wasn't very tan but not as pale as Sasuke's. He gave her a winning smile.

Crystal blue met Jade, as their gaze locked for a rather long moment.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to intrude on your night but would you allow me the pleasure of this dance?" The man's voice chimed in: kind, gentle, and professional.

Sakura found herself staring at his winning smile, she smiled back.

_'he looks a little like Sasuke...'_ She thought to herself, another thought flew to her mind, _'Will Sasuke mind?'_ She asked herself not expecting an answer.

_' He won't mind. He won't dance with me anyways.' _Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yes." Sakura stood up as they made there way to the floor.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Youru wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kobayashi, Youru." He told her in a whisper as the music began to start, filling the room once again with wonderful music.

The music filled Sakura's ears, she smiled and let out a content sigh which made Youru look confused to her actions. "I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno." Youru said sweetly and kissed the back of lovely woman's hand.

Sakura's cheeks had a hint of red but she tried to ignore it.

The cherry blossom and the dark man began to move their feet, dancing to the beautiful music played.

After that moment all of Sakura's cares and worries slipped away from her, the only thing she cared about was the rhythm of the music and the hands that gentle caressed her.

Youru soon did the same, "Well, Miss Haruno. I believe you are trying to take the lead." Youru commented in the girl's ear with amusement.

Sakura just smiled at him, "why is that bad? Are you some kind of Sexist that thinks that woman can't do anything that men can?" Jade eyes met Crystal blue again. Youru smiled at the woman's teasing comment.

"No, I'm just saying." He replied moving his body closer to hers, earning another light blush across the cherry blossom's cheeks.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

The gracefulness and the loveliness of how they danced made all the other dancers' look terrible. It seemed that they were dancing on clouds, and it felt like it too, well, at least to youru it did.

Youru felt his body lighten with weakness. How under this woman's touch? Why did it affect him so? A thousand questions went through his mind at that moment when he realized. He didn't care. He just didn't want this moment, this contact to end.

Sakura looked deep into Youru's eyes, her feet and his seemed to be moving subconsciously. They spoke with their eyes for the most part. They didn't even feel anyone else on the dance floor. Everything was just them, they were so locked up into each other, their eyes were only for one another.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

"Your eyes are," Youru struggled for words, "Lovely." He finally finished dazed in her green orbs.

Sakura giggled and smiled at him, "and your hair is black." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice, but playfully.

Youru just smiled down at her holding her closer by her waist.

_'God, his smile... Hey, wait what am I thinking!' _Sakura yelled at herself.

They swayed, still locked in each others gaze. Well, for the most part. Sakura's eyes wondered to his lips that were curved into a rather innocent smile.

Youru pressed her closer to him, making her blush again, he didn't notice, since she was berried in his chest. Sakura reluctantly at first leaned into his, until the music fired up again leaving room for more action. Youru could hear the music before it actually played, the curved smile never left his face, and this confused and frustrated Sakura, but also seemed to calm her somehow.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

'what is he doing to me.' Sakura thought to herself, still swaying to the music.

Youru still captivated by the beauty's eyes, had a hard expression.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"Your eyes, I usually can read them very easily, but yours, it's very clouded. I can't see a thing. It's kind of frustrating." Youru chuckled.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled innocently, "better?"

"No, I like looking at them." Youru replied a little too fast with a slight pout that couldn't help but make Sakura's smile widen.

Sakura opened her eyes, leaning a little more willingly into Youru, making a slight warm tingly sensation pinching Youru's cheeks.

_'What is this woman doing to me?'_ He asked himself holding he closer.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

The music soon came to a stop, much to Sakura's and Youru's dismay. Youru frowned to himself before reluctantly letting go of the cherry blossom. Sakura looked back into his eyes like she had been for the last five minutes or so.

_'What are you doing to me?'_ They both thought in unison.

Youru leaned down without a second thought and brushed his lips against hers, her soft pink lips met his for want felt like only a second. Without much time for her to react. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Another dance?" It sounded like he was almost pleading.

The shock still deeply berried with her emotions along with embarrassment, and surprisingly, enjoyment.

"Why of course, Mr.. Kobayashi." Sakura smiled sweetly at Youru, gaining a winning smile back.

'Sasuke, shouldn't mind one more dance.' Sakura thought.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied moving away from her face ear.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

oOo

"Why Youru. I thought you said you would prove to me you weren't in love?" The elder Uchiha chuckled, sipping more of his Champagne.

"Damned stubborn little Youru." Itachi mumbled with a smirk.

--------------

So what do you think? No that bad is it? I hope you liked it! and yeah I like SasuSaku I just wanted to experiment. :D ok reviews please! If you want I can continue it just leave me a comment if you want me to. Much love! Thanks all!


End file.
